Moving Day
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Alex is finally out of prison. Can she get used to Parker's nuttiness?


Alex:

Three years. Eight months. Twenty two days. That's how long I've been a guest of the US Government at Litchfield Federal Detention Center. There won't be a twenty third day. Today is the day that I go home. I just wish I had a home to go to.

The ladies are sending me off with their typical celebration. Lots of music, dancing half the night. Red brought out some food and Poussey provided the pruno, a homemade prisoners' alcohol who's only purpose is to get the drinker blind ass drunk. I said good-bye to everyone at the party, everyone except Nicky. Nicky and I need to talk.

I decide to skip "one last shower" and go to Nicky's cubicle instead. She's still half asleep and I crawl into her bunk. "So you're leaving then" she says. "Yeah. I guess I am." "Where are you going? What are you going to do?" She asks. "I don't know" I say quietly. "You'll be the first to know when I figure it out." "No drugs though right?" "Yeah. No drugs. Never again" I promise her. "But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel responsible for you in a way" I tell her as I run my finger down the raised scar on her chest. "I'm a big girl Alex. I make my own choices." "Yeah I know but I know what it's like out there." "I've been sober for almost four years now Alex, I'm not going to throw that all away." "And when the smack dealers meet you at the bus stop?" She thinks then responds quietly. "I don't know what I'll do Alex. I just hope to be strong enough." "Well, let me at least pick you up then, when it's your time. Can you let me do that?" "Yeah Alex. You can do that for me. I love you, you know?" "I know Nick. I love you too." "Good" she says. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

Parker:

I haven't slept in two days. I'm too excited about seeing Alex. I tried hanging upside down and even that didn't put me to sleep. I hope she remembers I'm coming. I bet she forgot I knew which day. I leave early, before dawn. I don't know what time they let the prisoners out and I don't want to be late. I park my car across the street from the main gate. I sit on the hood, legs crossed, waiting. Thinking, watching and waiting.

Alex:

I'm lying on my bunk, staring at the ceiling tiles, waiting for word that it's time to go. For the past two years, I've been staring at the same panel. It's a little bit crooked. I like to think about Parker and how she escaped up into the ceiling. I haven't received a card from her in two weeks, the last was a monkey sent from London. I wonder if she's really in London. I wonder if she remembers she said she would come and get me. I wonder if she even knows I get out today. If not, I have no idea how to find her, where to go or what to do.

I hear Mr. Healey coming down the hall. "Vause! Let's go! You're going to miss the bus." He's standing at the opening to my cubicle. "Can you give me a second? I've been here a long time. I need to say goodbye." "Whatever" he says as he walks away. I look up toward the crooked ceiling tile. I know Parker left it as a message for me. Looking at it has brought me comfort over the last two years. But now it's time for me to go. I stand up on my bunk and poke at the tile with my finger. It falls back to its seated position.

Healey is yelling at me again. I grab the few things I choose to keep. Some earrings I made for Nicky. A couple of books. A stack of greeting cards full of kittens and baby animals. There is nothing else I want to remember about this place. I wrap up my stuff in a plastic bag. While the guards are going through that, I dress in the street clothes I was wearing when I was arrested. It feels strange to be wearing something besides T shirts and khaki scrubs. I can tell I've lost weight in that time. No matter because my apartment and all of my stuff is gone. Packed and disposed of when I could no longer pay rent. I have money hidden. I can replace my stuff. I will find a new place to live. Then I will figure out something I can do for work. I joke that "moving large quantities of drugs is all that I'm good at" but that's all I've ever really done. And I was fucking good at it!

Healey walks me out of the building and down to the road. I don't see a bus anywhere. I turn and look at him. He points at something parked down the road. Even with my glasses on, I have to squint and still can't quite make out the details. It looks like a girl. Sitting on a car. Healey tells me "She's been there since dawn. Hasn't moved a bit. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you." I feel butterflies in my stomach as I squint again at the image. It could be a woman. Blonde. Parker? I look back at Healey. He's holding his hand out to shake. I take it and he holds on to my hand. "It's been interesting Vause. Can't say I've ever met anyone else like you." I smile at him but he still holds tight to my hand. "I hope you're going to give up all this lesbian sex thing now that you're back out in the real world." "I'll sure try Mr. Healey. I'll try my best." He clears his throat. "Well. OK then. I guess it's time. Good Luck Vause. Don't come back." He finally lets go of my hand and goes back towards the building. I turn toward the figure sitting on the car.

Parker:

I can see two people come out of the building. From the roundness of the belly, I can tell Mr. Healey is one. The other is much thinner. A woman. A woman with black hair. Alex! All of my insides are jumping around but my brain tells me to sit still. She will come to me. If that's what she wants.

The woman walks faster as she gets nearer. By the time she gets to the gate, she's practically running. It's Alex! And she's coming to me. Still, I sit. She stops just before she reaches the car. She's standing in front of me. I want to jump off of the car and land on her. I want to touch her and feel her. I want her to tell me she still wants me.

Alex:

The closer I get, the clearer the image becomes. It's Parker. She's sitting on top of her car, just watching. By the time I reach her, I am half running. I stop as I reach the car. She still hasn't moved a muscle. Her eyes are bright and curious. Not giving any of what she's thinking away. "Parker" I whisper. "You're here. You remembered. You came." She gives me one of her looks. "Of course I did. I said I would come back for you." I smile. "You did tell me that. I have the letter right here." I pat the pack I am carrying. She looks pleased that I have the mail she sent me. "I don't ever break my promises Alex. Not ever" she says in a low voice. I have no answer to that. Instead I step close to the car, leaning my thighs against it. I reach and put my hands on either side of her hips and pull her to the edge. "Well I don't think I've ever been happier to see anybody in my life." I tell her as I lean in to kiss her.

She is tentative at first, almost like the touch surprised her. She gets comfortable quick though. Before I know it, she has her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. The kiss is one I think I will remember forever. It's been over two years since I've touched Parker. When she kisses me back, I feel like I'm on fire and the only way to quench it is to pull her even tighter. Finally, I have to let her go. "I want to get out of here Parker." "Okay!" She says cheerfully as she bounces off the hood of car. I look at Litchfield while I get into her car. I can imagine Healey standing there, shaking his head. "I tried Mr. Healey. I really did. But she's just so fucking beautiful…"

Parker:

Alex comes close to me. She pulls me toward her. My body feels like I'm floating. She is happy I am here. She wants to come home with me. She is so pretty. I think we were still talking when she kisses me. I don't want to flinch or move away but sometimes I can't help it. Even when it's someone I want touching me. I want to show her I didn't mean it. I kiss her back. My tummy gets tight feelings as she pulls me closer and closer. She tells me she wants to go. I think that's a great idea. There is so much I want to show her. So much I want to tell her.

Alex:

I get into Parker's car. I reach to take her hand but change my mind as she squeals the tires and takes off like a bat out of Hell. "Parker!" I shout as she takes a turn on what seems like two wheels. "Where did you learn how to drive?" She thinks for a second, deciding what parts of her personal life she wants to share. "Juvie." "You learned to drive in juvie?" "Well, not exactly" she says. "I learned to boost cars in the foster home but then they caught me and sent me to juvie. I just learned to be better at it there. Then I ran away." "How old were you Parker?" I ask. "Umm 12 I think." "Fuck Parker" I say. Her story makes me feel bad. God knows I had my issues as a kid but at least I had a mom to love me. "I'm sorry Parker." "For what?" she asks. "Well, not for anything. Just that you had a crappy childhood." "You don't have to be sorry about that Alex. I'm not. I like who I am. Without my childhood, I wouldn't be me and I wouldn't like that." That does have a certain logic I suppose. I'm thinking of another question I can ask when Parker takes another turn at about 100 miles an hour making me grab for something to hold on to. She comes up behind another car. The other car is probably driving close to the speed limit but that's not fast enough for Parker. She's got her fist out the window and is yelling "Get out of the way you old bat!" I can't take it anymore. I didn't spend all that time in prison just to die on the way out.

"Parker! Pull over!" "What?" she asks. "Pull over. There's like a dirt driveway. Stop." She shrugs and slows the car. We're out in the New York country side and there isn't much traffic off the highway. She pulls into what turns out to be a private road. "Gimme the keys Parker!" "What? Why?" "Well" I tell her, "first of all you aren't driving anymore." She gives me a look. "Why not? I like to drive." "I'm sure you do Parker, it's just that you, well, you drive like an insane person." She gives me a pouty look but I am sure I'm not the first person to tell her this. "Is that it?" She asks as she hands over the keys. "No. The second part is that I couldn't wait any longer to do this." I reach my hand behind her neck and pull her towards me. Our lips meet in the middle. There's no hesitation this time. I put my hand over her breast. I can feel her through her thin t-shirt. I pinch her nipple and she moans.

Parker:

Poor Alex. She looks terrified. I know I'm a good driver but other people don't seem to think so. We're only about halfway back to the city when she starts crying for me to pull over. She points out a driveway and I stop the car there. She holds out her hand for the keys and tells me I'm not driving any more. I pout but only for fun. "Is that it?" I am hoping she has another reason to stop besides my crazy driving. "No. The second part is I couldn't wait any longer to do this." She grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me. She wants me to kiss her. That's almost better than driving fast. She starts touching me over my shirt. When she pinches me, my whole body jumps and I can't help but moan. "C'mere" she whispers. I climb over onto her as she slides the seat and lays it back. My hands go up her shirt as I land on her. She makes a funny noise too. I kiss her again. "You feel so good Parker" she whispers. I want to tell her she feels good too but I am too busy kissing her and playing with her breasts. She tries to slide her hand down the front of my jeans but I tell her no. "There's something I need to show you first" I whisper. She whimpers a bit. "You don't know what you're doing to me here" she says. I smile. I know what she wants. I want that too. I almost don't stop her but I have things planned. I promise her it will be worth the wait. She kisses me, trying again for my pants. I'm weaker this time but I still push her away. I open the door and tumble out. She gets out and I grab her for one more kiss before she drives. I give her directions. The next thing I know we are in Manhattan and Alex is looking for a place to park near the address I gave her.

Alex:

Parker is driving me crazy. First the driving and now the kiss. I ask her to come over to me and she quickly scrambles over the console to land on me. I know she's very bendy but I'm not so much. Even with the seat back, it's an awkward thing. Her hands go up my shirt and it's my turn to moan now. "You feel so good Parker." I whisper to her. Before I can say anything more, her mouth is on mine again. I feel like my body is full of electricity and there's only one way to let it go. I start to slide my hand down the front of her jeans but she stops me. "Not yet. There's something I need to show you first." "You don't know what you're doing to me here" I tell her. She smiles. She knows exactly what she's doing. I try one more time but she opens the door and practically falls out. I reluctantly get out too and she grabs me for another hard kiss before pushing me towards the driver's side. She rattles off a Manhattan address and leans her head against the inside of the car. She's asleep before I get out of the driveway.

I feel like poking her. This is my day. I want what I want. But apparently Parker has things all planned out. I have no choice but to go along with her. I've got nothing else. That and she looks so fucking cute sleeping like that, like she doesn't have a care in the world. I wish I were as confident as she is. She knows who she is and what she wants. Me? I have no idea. I've got nothing. Not after four years. No apartment, no car, no friends, no job. I have money. Enough to last for a while. Plus I've got my mother's house. I can sell that. Still, I'm going to need to find something to do. For my sanity and for the parole board. I also have some old business that I'm going to have to take care of.

I pull up to the address Parker gave me. I'm not sure I'm in the right place though. We're not on Park Ave but close. The building has to have an amazing view of the park, at least from the top floors. Parker wakes herself up as I'm looking for a place to park. She doesn't act like we're in the wrong place. She acts the opposite. She is squirming in her seat, practically levitating. Her enthusiasm is contagious and by the time I finally park the car, I am feeling her excitement. No kisses this time. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me back toward the building.

Parker:

I am so excited. I can't wait to show Alex her new place. It's not finished yet but I can still show her around. There's one room in particular that I know she's going to love.

It takes her forever to find a place to park. We're a couple of blocks away from the building now. I grab her hand and start walking fast back the way we came. "Slow down Parker!" she begs but I just pull faster. I have been waiting so long for this. I want it to be perfect. I want Alex to see what I see.

Alex:

Parker drags me through the front door of the building. The doorman seems to know her and gives her a wave and a smile. Ever socially unaware, Parker doesn't notice. She's completely focused on dragging me onto the elevator. The doors close and she stands still for a second. She wants me to choose the floor? I'm starting to catch on to the game. I look at her as I push the button for the top floor. She smiles. Apparently I passed the test because she steps into me and pushes me up against the wall. "Parker?" "Shhh. It's a slow elevator. You should kiss me now." She doesn't have to ask twice.

The elevator finally comes to a stop. Parker steps back but I'm not ready to let her go. "Parker. I want you. I need you. Now?" She laughs and pulls me from the car. "I want you too Alex. But you're going to have to wait." I groan and let her pull me into and down the hall.

There are only two doors that I can see. Parker goes to the nearest door and pulls a few metal sticks from her sock. She sticks them into the lock and has it open in about two seconds. I ask her "Parker? Don't you have a key?" She gives me one of her looks. All that's missing is the silly question comment. "Why would I have a key?" "Um so you don't have to pick the lock? Or do you not have a key?" I lower my voice. "Are you breaking into someone else's place?" "Psssht no" she says as she throws the door open. I peer in.

Obviously there's some remodeling going on. The place is kind of a mess. Parker waves her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asks with enthusiasm. "Um, yah Parker, it is. Sort of I guess." "Come in and see" she calls to me as she bounces into the interior. She's standing in the middle of the large room. She spreads her arms out. "This is the living room. We're going to have couches and tables and pillows and all sorts of stuff." Before I can respond, she bounces off to the left. "And this is the kitchen. There's lots of room for cereal and stuff you like. Do you like to cook? If you do, we're going to put really nice kitchen stuff in here." "Um, sure Parker. I can cook. It's been a while…"

She doesn't wait for me to finish before she takes off back through the living room area. I sigh and follow her. She takes me to one of several closed doors. She throws it open and pushes me in. The whole left side of the room is a large glass sliding door, leading out to a balcony. I'm still staring out the window and enjoying the view of the park when she pulls me to the other side of the room. The door there leads to a large bathroom. She's rattling on explaining what is going to be in the bathroom, besides the obvious she plans a large Jacuzzi tub and a double headed shower. There's another door in the bathroom. I open it and peer out toward the living room. That explains one of the doors. I'm about to ask about the other when she grabs my arm and pulls me back out.

Parker:

I am so excited to be showing Alex the apartment. The builders are still working on it but I can see it all finished. I want Alex to see that too. I take her to the living room and kitchen. She still looks confused so I take her to the bedroom. She's staring out the window. I can't wait until we can put a table on the balcony and we can eat out there and I can hang upside down or even jump off, though the building isn't all that high. I've been saving the best room for last. The apartment is shaped like a C with the living room on the long side and the bedroom and the kitchen at the top and bottom. The whole thing is wrapped around a hidden room. Even the door is kind of hidden, if you don't know what you're looking for. I take Alex to it. I'm so excited to show her this that I can't stand still. I open the door and push her to the middle of the room. "This is your room Alex!"

She does a full 360* turn. The room is a rectangle, nestled into the letter C shape of the rest of the apartment. The whole front is a huge window with a gorgeous view of my favorite part of the park, the playground. Several shelves are hanging from one of the walls. She turns again. "It's a beautiful view but I don't get it." I didn't think I was going to have to explain it all to her. "That's because you're looking not seeing" I tell her.

Alex:

Parker has lead me to this room that looks out over the park. This is obviously what she wanted me to see. She's bouncing on her toes, waiting for me to tell her…what?" I turn around, trying to figure what she wants. Finally I tell her "I don't get it?" She stops bouncing and gives me a look. She speaks plainly as if I'm a child who doesn't understand. She's partially right. "That's because you're looking, not seeing" she says, as if that explains everything. Parker sees things in a different way. She sees what is but also what could be. Child-like? Maybe that's the part I'm missing. I close my eyes and try to think in a simple way, which by the way, is not simple at all. I spin slowly as I open my eyes and let them trace over the room. "I see it Parker" I say quietly. I make another slow spin then start pointing out the things I see. "The window. It has an amazing view. I can put a chair right here so I can look. No. Not a chair. A little sofa, very soft, just big enough for me and a hot blonde." She smiles. She looks proud. Her confidence gives me a boost and I continue. "Right here is a Persian rug. Blue. No red. Dark red and gold." Parker nods. "And these shelves, they're for books right?" She smiles. "Both walls will be covered with them Alex. You can have as many books as you want." I'm over whelmed now and can't think of any words to tell her how I feel. She shifts her weight uncomfortably. "I got you started" she says quietly.

I walk towards the bookshelves. I see them now. A small pile of books. I pick up each one and read the title out loud. "The Book Thief", "The Thief Lord", "The Queen's Thief", "The Lightening Thief." I smile. "I'm sensing a theme here. "Parker smiles as I pick up the last book which, fittingly, is called just "Thief". "Now that you are my friend, I thought you should know more about thieves." I laugh. I know the books aren't really about thieves but I'm not going to tell her that. "I will read them as soon as possible." She smiles even bigger. "Now you understand?" I laugh as I go to her and wrap my arms around her. "No. Not at all. But I think I know more now." She laughs too. "You did good" she whispers as our lips come together.

Parker:

I hope Alex likes her room. She started to see things instead of just looking at them. I didn't know that was a hard thing. Maybe it's a thief thing. I can teach it to Alex. She's a good student. Positive reinforcement. I think that's what it's called. She did good and now she gets a kiss. I can teach her lots of thief stuff. And get lots of kisses too.

Alex squeezes me hard. Her hands start to move. First they're over my clothes then they're under. She starts kissing my neck. She whispers to me "Show me that bedroom again Parker." "Mmmm ok" I whisper back. "But there's no bed." She takes a little bite of my neck. "I don't care Parker. I really don't care." I try to get out the door but we don't quite make it. Alex turns me around so my back is to the still closed door. She kisses me again and her hands go up the front of my shirt. She's leaning on me so I push back hard with my hips. That makes her squeak and she squeaks again when I push my hands down the back of her jeans. She pulls on the front of my jeans while her other hand plays with my nipple. "I want you so bad Parker. I missed you so much. All I could think about for two years was doing this to you." I unbutton my jeans for her and her hand slides down my stomach and into my underwear.

I've thought about this so many times in the last two years. Alex' fingers. Touching me. All I can think about right now is how much I want this. Still I make a noise when she puts her fingers in me. She's whispering in my ear but I don't know what she's saying. All I can think about are her fingers, pushing, pulling, rubbing. Making me feel like I'm falling. I'm falling forever and ever. I feel something in my hands. I pull it closer, it makes me feel good. It's a person. It's Alex. She's squishing me and now she's kissing me. I can't think of anything or any place I'd rather be.

Alex:

Parker is kissing me. She's pressing herself to me. I know I can't wait any longer. I need her now. I ask for the bedroom but we don't even make it out the door. I hold her into the door and let my hands and my mouth explore. Her hands are up and down my back, pushing into the back of my jeans. I need this now. I pull on her pants. I have her breast in my hand. She's breathing heavy. When I touch her, I almost come myself. "Fuck Parker. You feel so good. You're so wet. I've waited so long for this. She doesn't answer but quietly cries out when I slide my two fingers into her. She sits heavy on my hand, forcing me deeper inside of her. I take a peek at her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her head laying back against the door behind her. She looks so happy, so beautiful. I want to make her feel what I feel. When she comes, she pulls me hard into her. She wraps her arms tight as I kiss her and she slowly relaxes. "Fuck Alex" she says. I have to laugh at my words in her mouth. I kiss her again then tell her, "I'm hungry Parker. Can we get something to eat before we have sex again?" She smiles. "Maybe. It depends on if I can catch you in a corner again" She takes my hand and leads me out of what I now call "My Book Room".

On our way back through the living room area, I spy the second door near the bedroom. She's been going on about furniture and how it's paid for, I just need to go pick what I want. For some reason Parker avoided showing me the door on the earlier tour. I go to it. "What's in here Parker? A closet? Bathroom?" She smiles. "Not exactly. Well sorta." "Can I open it?" "Sure she says. This is your place." I let that slide for the moment as my curiosity is stronger than my need to make sense out of what Parker says. I open the door and stick my head in. I see a small living area, an even smaller kitchen and another door. I open that to a large bedroom and a fully outfitted bathroom. The smaller apartment seems to be 90* off from the one that she's been showing me. Where Parker's apartment faces the park, this one faces to the side, still with a great view. I realize that the door to this apartment is the second one I saw getting off the elevator. I just can't figure why it's connected to this one.

"I don't get it Parker." I can feel her come up close to me. She whispers "It's for Nicky. I hope that's Ok." "What? Why? I don't understand." "It's because you promised to take care of her. If you want and she wants she can live here. Morello too" I turn around and find myself nose to nose with her. "Parker? You're amazing!" "I am?" she asks. "Seriously. Nobody else would do something like this." "Really?" she asks again. "Well yeah." She finally explains. "You promised you would take care of her. I don't want Nicky to go back on drugs. She needs you and you promised."

I put my hands on her cheeks. "Promises mean everything to you don't they?" She nods and her eyes tell a sad story. I can't imagine how many promises were broken in her life. Most people would break, become cynical. Like me. Parker though, she made her life unique, one where no one breaks promises. For someone who claims to be a thief, I think she is the most honest person I have ever met. I can't help but kiss her again.

Parker:

I think Alex likes the apartment. She loves the book room. And when there's furniture, and a bed, it will be much better. She didn't understand the other apartment though. I told her it was for Nicky. That Nicky could come live here if she wanted because Alex promised her that she would help her not do drugs again. I don't know if Alex knows what promises are for. I think she had lots of promises broken. She doesn't trust. I really want her to trust me. I want everything to be perfect for her so she can have the life that she wants. I want her to want me in her life. I am nervous now that she doesn't understand what I want. I was hoping she would. I don't know how to ask her. I'm not good at people stuff.

Alex:

Parker steps away from me. She's standing in the middle of the living room area, staring at her feet. I can tell by the way she's bending her fingers back and forth that she's upset. Did I miss something? I go to her but she doesn't look up. I put my hands on hers to still them and to give her the courage to say what she needs to say. "Is it about Nicky?" She shakes her head no. "Then what Parker? You can tell me. You can tell me anything. You don't have to be nervous." She shakes her head again. "The apartment?" A small nod. Improvement. "It's going to be gorgeous. I love the book room. I still can't believe you thought of any of that." Still the eyes at the feet. "Please tell me? I feel like I did something wrong here. Did I say something?" She shakes her head no again.

I can see her thinking, choosing her words. Her voice is so soft that, even though I am standing right in front of her, I can barely hear her. "I…um…I…I kinda want to live here too." I'm a bit stunned and a lot confused. "Of course Parker. Why wouldn't you live here? It's your apartment." She shakes her head no again. "It's your apartment Alex." "What? What did you do Parker?" She takes a step backwards. Shocked. Worried she did something wrong. "I just wanted you to have a place to go. I have my own place but I want to live here too." I am completely overwhelmed by her generosity but even more by the fact that someone would ever even think to build an apartment for someone that, really they barely know, worse that they met in prison. "Parker" I say quietly. "I can't take the apartment." She looks even farther down. "But I will live here with you in your apartment." She slowly raises her eyes to mine. "Really?" "Really really" I tell her with a smile. She throws her arms around me so hard and so fast that I have to step back to keep from falling. "I think I love you Parker." She holds me tighter. "I think I love you too Alex."

"Good" I tell her. "Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving. And tired. It's been a very long day." "Oh. Right!" she says. "I forgot. I just wanted to show you everything." "And I love it all. I really do." That makes her smile again. "But Parker…no more OK?" She looks confused. "I'm not poor Parker. I have money. Lots of money. It's hidden and I still have my mother's house. So no more apartments. No more surprises." She gives me her pouty look and makes me laugh. "But I love surprises. You said I was a surprise." "And you are Parker. Believe me. You're almost more surprise than I can handle." That brings her out of her pout. "But you can right?" "Yeah I think I can manage. And just wait til I get some food in me. I've got some surprises planned for you." "Oh goody" she says as she lets me go and bounces toward the door. "I've got lots of cereal at my place. Or we can stop and get a pizza or hamburgers. Whatever you want. When I got out I ate hamburgers. I like hamburgers. And pizza. And pretzels." I don't get the pretzels comment but I let it go.

Parker:

Alex decides she wants pizza. And beer. There's good pizza near my place and a bodega where we can get some beer. She wants to drive but I tell her that we will get there faster if I drive. She puts her hand on her forehead and says something I can't quite hear but, when I put out my hand, she drops the keys in. She rides most of the way with her eyes shut and holding onto the handle on the door. She'll get used to it.

We get our food and drinks and I take her to the warehouse that I call my place. "I've never let anyone in here before" I tell her as I work the locks and security. "Don't worry. I'll put good locks on your apartment" I tell her. "So nobody, well nobody but me can break in." "Not my apartment Parker. Yours. Or ours. Not mine." I think about it for a second. "I think I'll call it our apartment then OK?" "OK" she says.

I open the door and she peeks in. "This is your place?" she asks. I nod. "Well no wonder the living arrangements at Litchfield didn't bother you so much." I don't get it and give her a look but she's already inside exploring. I follow her in. "It's perfect for a thief. And for someone who likes to be alone… But I don't want to be alone any more so it's just good for a thief now."

Alex:

Parker's place is unusual. I can't say I've ever seen living arrangements like this. I should be surprised but I don't think anything else could surprise me today. The place seems to suit her. It's really all just one giant room, meant to be a warehouse or something like that, not a place to live. The walls are completely white and the lights are bright. There is a drafting table covered in stacks of paper and drawings. A pole hangs across a corner holding all sorts of harnesses. At least that's what I'm guessing they are. For jumping off buildings I imagine. She has just a tiny area for a kitchen and from what I can see, she eats mostly cold cereal. I'm definitely going to have to do some cooking!

The strangest, and most fitting, is the bed. It's a huge princess bed complete with a pink canopy. It is so out of place in the rest of the room. But then Parker is full of contrasts. I guess that this was the bed that she wanted as a kid and never got. Good for her to get it for herself. But it's not coming to the new apartment!

We sit on the floor and eat pizza and drink beer and talk and laugh. I can't remember a time when I've had so much fun. Parker tells some crazy stories about breaking into museums and the times when she's almost been caught. I tell her about what I used to do and some of the insane things that I've done. Places I want to take her and places she wants to take me. I'm sure we could spend the entire night talking but I have other things on my mind.

Apparently Parker has things in mind too. The pizza is gone and we're both a bit tipsy from the beer. She puts her hand on my leg and starts talking, her voice low and soft. "I want to go to bed with you Alex. I want to touch you all over. I want to taste you. I want to know what you feel like inside. And then I want you to touch me. I want you to lay on top of me. I want you to put your fingers inside me. I want you to lick me. I want you to kiss me. I want you to put your arms around me and hold me and tell me I'm your friend. And then I want you to lie close so I can hear your heart when you sleep. And when you wake up, I want you to touch me again." "Fuck Parker!" I feel like I'm going to come just from her words. "Fuck!" She smiles her cute, innocent little smile. "Yeah Alex. I want that too."


End file.
